Hattori Hanzo III
by Rey Oscuro
Summary: Abandonado por su madre Uchiha Mikoto prácticamente después de haber nacido y encontrado por su abuelo Hanzo la Salamandra. Naruto es cambiado de nombre radicalmente para ser Hattori Hanzo III, nieto del gran Hattori Hanzo II. Acompaña al ultimo descendiente de la salamandra en sus travesias por el gran mundo shinobi mientras se aventura por un mundo lleno de angustia y dolor.
1. Intro

**Aquí vengo con mi primer NaruAnko con una historia cuya trama tendría que enfocarse mucho en los eventos que ocurrieron durante la antesala de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. **

Prologo

El descendiente no deseado

Ella tuvo que escapar de Konoha, todo por una simple aventura. Algo que era solamente para placer y disfrutar término siendo una pesadilla para ella. A un año de casarse Uchiha Mikoto se encontraba a muy afuera de Konoha y con ya nueve meses de embarazo. 'Mugriento Namikaze, porque tuvo que estar ahí en ese momento.' Maldecía la Uchiha mientras caminaba de vuelta a la casa donde solamente un civil con experiencia médica se encontraba. Ella se acostó en la cama y empezó a gritar tratando de sacar al bebe de su vientre.

Cuando salió se sorprendio al ver pelo rubio, al igual que el de su padre. Ella acariciaba a su primer bebe cuando simplemente empezó a llorar. Ella tenia que dejarlo ir, no podía quedarse con el y mucho menos el podía estar en Konoha. Era muy arriesgado para el estar en la boca del lobo a su corta edad.

Tomo solamente medio mes después de haber dado luz para que se recuperara. Recostando a su hijo en una canasta, deposito esta en un rio que fluía alrededor de toda la aldea de la lluvia y sin remordimientos corrió hacia la aldea de la hoja, con la excusa de que tomo un muy buen respiro.

* * *

Un hombre vestido en un traje suelto, como el traje típico de su pueblo, acentuado por las vendas envueltas alrededor de sus muñecas y las piernas, un chaleco táctico, sandalias shinobi estándar y una capa oscura que le llegaba por debajo de su cintura; debajo de este traje, tiene una camisa oscura de manga corta, que expone sólo su parte inferior del abdomen. Sus ojos con esclerótica negra e iris de color hacia su color de ojos enigmático.

El hombre estaba preparado para la batalla cuando vio una canasta fluir por el rio, fue cuando tomo esta canasta y vio quien estaba. El rubio bebe abrió sus ojos de esclerótica blanca con iris color purpura. El shinobi vio esto y sus manos se apretaron fuertemente como si fuese un puño preparado para golpear. Su respiración detrás de su mascara de gas se notaba cada vez mas rápida haciendo notar su enojo y molestia. El hombre se quito su mascara y vio al bebe con sus propios ojos, Oh si. El hombre detrás de la mascara de gas era nada mas y nada menos que Hanzo la Salamandra cuyo nombre real es Hattori Hanzo II descendiente del que fue en sus tiempos de gloria el mejor samurái Hattori Hanzo.

Hanzo vio al bebe y en su cara por segunda vez en su vida se mostro una sonrisa, no podía negarlo. La primera vez que sonrio fue cuando vio a su hijo Hattori Minato nacer y venir al mundo. Esta vez sonreía porque esta teniendo el placer de pasar el tiempo que no pudo con su hijo, hacerlo con su nieto. Oh si, el aun se acuerda como los Sannin de la Hoja tomaron ventaja y simplemente secuestraron a su hijo pero el mismo se cerciorara que su nieto este con el y que se convierta en un verdadero Hattori.

Vio las pequeñas mantas que cubrieron a su bebe durante su corto viaje en el rio para ver el kanji 'Uchiha' en un color azul obscuro. "Uchiha?" Se pregunto el líder de Amegakure mientras sonrio, su hijo seria un esplendido shinobi y samurái como alguna vez su padre Hattori Hanzo lo habría hecho.

"De ahora en adelante seras llamado Hattori Hanzo en honor a tu bisabuelo del mismo nombre." Hanzo la salamandra sonrió y vio que la lluvia aun seguía.

* * *

-Dos meses después-

Mikoto había regresado y después de haber sido re-integrada a las filas de Konoha como Jonin fue pedida por Uchiha Fugaku, el que muchos aseguran seria el líder del clan Uchiha en el futuro por su gran intelecto y poder. Ella simplemente toco su corazón y vio al cielo. Pensando en como estaría ese niño que dejo abandonado a su suerte en la aldea de la lluvia.

Ella empezó a llorar, ella sabia de la crisis que la aldea presentaba y sabia que su hijo no la tendría fácil y como su madre ella quería salvarlo del peligro pero ya estaba en la boca del cocodrilo. Muy tarde supo esto ya que cualquiera lo pudo haber encontrado y adoptado o inclusive un shinobi pudo haberlo encontrado y tomarlo como su legitimo hijo o aprendiz. Esperaba más la primera que la segunda al parecer.

* * *

Sin mirar atrás Hanzo siguió cuidando de su nieto con su mismo nombre, oh si…el será en esplendoroso shinobi.

* * *

**Y asi empieza todo aqui.**

**Ahora para ser explicitos, hubo un tiempo antes de que Nagato y sus amigos hubieran visto a Jiriaya, durante ese tiempo los Sannin secuestraron al hijo de hanzo y lo dejaron en Konoha para dejarlo fuera del territorio de guerra, fue algo donde Jiraiya insistio mas que lsus compañeros.**


	2. Tiempos de Guerra

Capitulo 1

Tiempos de Guerra

Han pasado cuatro años desde que Hanzo la salamandra encontró a su nieto en ese rio que circulaba por toda la aldea de la lluvia. Desde el momento que el niño nació, solamente se necesito un día para estallar una Tercera Guerra entre las naciones ninja. Hanzo tubo que tomar medidas extremas para la seguridad suya y de su nieto, le valían sus aldeanos o shinobi…su interés estaba en su nieto. En aquel niño rubio de ojos purpuras que sufrió el abandono de su madre. Con solo pensarlo el gran shinobi se retorcía en su propia ira, con ganas de descuartizar a la madre de su nieto por ser una prostituta y bastarda de tal tamaño para abandonar a un talento. Pero al mismo tiempo reía, porque seria la perdida de Konoha ante un gran shinobi. Con la legacía del clan Hattori corriendo por sus venas.

Hanzo esperaba a su nieto llegar. El se había preparado para su entrenamiento para genin, el no veía la necesidad de hacer muchas cosas. Simplemente venir en sus ropas y entrenar. Fue cuando su nieto llego con su pelo erizado que llegaba a sus hombros, con un chongo en lo último de la parte superior de su cabeza. Portaba pantalones de artes marciales con una playera tipo hakama con mangas de 3\4 ambos de color gris y la playera con un poco de rojo en las orillas, un chaleco negro sin mangas que de lo largo llega a sus rodillas y sandalias que cualquier civil llevaría. Y venia armado con dos Nodachi en su espalda baja en diagonal y formadas en cruz junto con una oz doble cuya extensión era una cadena que tenia varios sellos que la hacían alargarse más.

El gran shinobi sonrio al ver a su nieto vestido de dicha manera, en realidad las ropas que tenía eran muy civiles pero aun así cómodas para entrenar. "Hanzo-Jiji."El rubio aclamo a su abuelo con respeto y el hombre simplemente levanto su mano y lo vio. "Desde el día de hoy aprenderás las artes shinobi. Y en esta primera clase aprenderemos una pequeña introducción al Tai." El líder de Amegakure se puso a la defensiva, lo mismo hizo su nieto. "Ahora, haz todo lo que yo haga. Sígueme y haz todos los movimientos fluidos, y progresivos sin parar." El líder empezó con la primer kata de Taijutsu.

Empezó dando un golpe con su mano derecha para después dar otro con la mano izquierda, después doblo su brazo y lo movió lentamente de arriba abajo en dirección de las manecillas del reloj. Quito el brazo para rápidamente poner su palma de la mano enfrente de su cara y la movió en zigzag como si estuviese bloqueando varios golpes. De inmediato dio una patada con su pie derecho como si fuese al torso y después solamente doblando el pie dio otra patada mas arriba como si fuese a la nuca o la cara. De inmediato bajo el pie y cerca de su cara y esquinando su cuerpo movió su mano izquierda al lado derecho de su cara como si bloquease una patada. Y de inmediato dio un golpe rápido y contundente en lo que podría ser el muslo y de inmediato volvió otra vez a posición.

"Y eso es una kata muy básica de Defensa-Ataque-Defensa-Contra-Defensa." Menciono para ver que su nieto hizo todo al pie de la letra y se encontraba igual que el. El solamente sonrio y vio a su nieto. Y sin avisar dio un golpe y para su sorpresa su nieto lo había bloqueado con su mano. 'Seras un esplendido shinobi.' El gran shinobi sonrio y empezó con lo que proseguía.

* * *

Su nieto era talentoso e ingenioso, no sabía que pensar ni decir. Han pasado dos años desde que su nieto vino a el con esas ropas dispuesto a entrenar y su nieto lleva un año de haber sido nombrado un orgulloso genin de la lluvia. El hombre como regalo al igual que el, le implanto dos sacos venenosos de dos salamandras negras e incluso le dio una mejor ventaja ya que el cerro la abertura de su nieto mucho mas profesionalmente por lo que no dejo ni cicatriz de la apertura.

Su nieto a la corta edad de Seis ya es un genin de la lluvia con las mismas ropas que trajo desde sus cuatro años y por supuesto con la bandana de Ame sobre su cabeza muy orgullosamente como cualquier otro shinobi.

Dicho niño rubio de una edad muy pequeña para el negocio del shinobi pero aun así, muy profesional en las aéreas de espionaje cubría su boca y su nariz con una bufanda roja larga que después de ser enrollada varias veces alrededor de su boca, nariz y cuello iba a su espalda; llegando a cierta distancia tenia un efecto que hacia que la tela se dividiera en dos y gracias al poco conocimiento de Fuinjutsu que adquirió Hanzo durante los años puso unos sellos purificadores que hacia que todo el aire expedido de la bufanda fuera aire puro, si el chico se quita la bufanda ya no podía garantizar nada, ya que el veneno expedido por su nieto seria el doble de potente que el que el expedía. Caminaba por la torre de Amegakure para encontrarse con su abuelo haciendo papeleo.

"Oh hijo, llegaste." Hanzo le dijo a su nieto que simplemente parecía sonriente. 'Aun y con el entrenamiento sigue sonriente conmigo, debe ser porque soy su abuelo.' El hombre pensó y volvió al grano. "Tienes una misión de prioridad alta. Tienes que espiar en Suna y saber que planea hacer el Kazekage y el Concilio en la guerra." El hombre respondió y su nieto accedió. "Solamente puedes llevar un arma ya que si llevas mas llamarías la atención." El hombre respondió y su nieto simplemente accedió y se marcho.

* * *

Hattori Hanzo III salió de la aldea de la lluvia y con solamente su hoz única con cadena se dirigió a Sunagakure para espiar al Kazekage y ver que trama.

* * *

En las naciones nada iba bien, desde la llamada a la guerra; todo fue empeorando. En Konoha había varios equipos de reconocimiento esparcidos por todas las naciones buscando cualquier atentado contra la nación, y por supuesto había varias peleas entre aquellos encargados de inteligencia o de investigación esparcidos.

Sarutobi Hiruzen le pidió al equipo de Orochimaru entrar. Claro, el Sannin se encontraba en una misión muy importante que simplemente no pudo atender a sus aun Genin. "Mitarashi Anko, Yamanaka Takeshi y Mitokado Daisuke; tienen una misión de escoltar a un hombre de negocios muy importante de la aldea escondida en las piedras." El tercer Hokage llamo al cliente, era un hombre flaco y como cualquier otro civil. "Saldremos desde este momento. Hokage-sama, porque este equipo no tiene un Jonin?" Pregunto el cliente al Hokage, que simplemente dio un respiro. "El jonin asignado a este equipo tiene una misión de extrema importancia a la aldea en cuestión a la guerra. Esto es lo único que le podemos ofrecer señor." Hiruzen Sarutobi comento seriamente y el civil tuvo que forzosamente aceptar el trato con el Hokage y salieron de inmediato de la nación del fuego para dirigirse a la aldea de las piedras.

* * *

-En Alguna parte, muy lejos de Konoha-

Jiraiya abrió sus ojos para encontrarse atado y su cuerpo colgando, usualmente esto se hacia en las interrogaciones. "Jiraiya de los sannin." Escucho a alguien y vio que el Tercer Tsuchikage Onoki se acerco a el. "Por que niegas tus raíces? Esta es tu casa, tu nación. Ellos te secuestraron de aquí." Onoki el Tercer Tsuchikage respondió y Jiraiya simplemente sonrio. "Yo se que mi aldea jamás escondería secretos a mi y no pienso confesar nada." El sannin de cabello blanco aseguro y el Tsuchikage simplemente le quito sus ataduras y puso un folder en la mesa. "Veras aquí tu muerte hasta que cambies de opinión y te unas a nosotros." Onoki respondió y salió. "Quiere que muera?" El pregunto y Onoki rio. "Lo único que espero de usted Jiraiya-san es recapacitar." El contesto y se marcho.

El sannin tomo el folder y empezó a leerlo, fue despojado de sus ropas excepto sus pantalones y eso fue por simple respeto. Después de leer el folder se enfado mucho, tanto que empezó a golpear la mesa repetitivamente.

'Por eso me veías tan abajo Sarutobi-sensei, decías que Orochimaru era el mejor para ti…y yo siempre al ultimo. Ya veo porque, simplemente porque mi familia es de Iwa.' El ahora sannin simplemente empezó a llorar. Era imposible, su vida en Konoha fue la peor.

Le había pedido entrenamiento especial a Sarutobi,

Se le fue negado.

Le había pedido a Sarutobi tener a Minato como su aprendiz,

Se lo dio a Sakumo Hatake.

Y para el colmo de muchas en vez de tener el contrato aun,

Se lo arrebato y se lo dio a Minato.

Y el ahora se quedo sin nada.

* * *

"_Jiraiya, no hagas perder mi confianza en ti y haz esta misión de reconocimiento y espionaje. Si lo haces bien, entonces tomare la decisión de hacerte cargo de la sección de reconocimiento y espionaje de la aldea." El Tercer Hokage le dijo a Jiraiya en un tono muy serio lo que hizo otra pequeña herida en el corazón del sannin._

* * *

Escucho pasos y vio en su frente a Onoki. "Que opinas hijo?" Pregunto Onoki, desde el momento que llego Jiraiya y que se entero de su familia en Iwa simplemente le hablo al niñato con respeto. Que podrías esperar del Hijo del Segundo Tsuchikage y un usuario del Bakuton de Iwa. Simplemente este chico era la historia de Iwa representado en cuerpo. "Se como te sientes y créeme…yo me sentiría igual que tu."El Tsuchikage confeso sinceramente y con un chasqueo de dedos llegaron dos Jonin de Iwa y empezaron a escribir sellos alrededor del torso de Jiraiya, sus manos y pies. "Me estoy asegurando de que no puedas salid de la aldea para nada." El Tsuchikage confeso, fue cuando ambos jonin pararon. "Tsuchikage-sama, encontramos un sello cuya función es bloquear líneas sucesorias." Respondió el Jonin y Jiraiya se sorprendio. "Quiten el sello y sigan con el sellado." Onoki sonrio y cuando el sello fue removido Jiraiya sintió un dolor agonizante y cayo inconsciente. "Terminen el Sellado y llévenlo a la casa de Mu-sama. Mi hijo aun no se hace genin, por suerte dentro de un par de años mas, talvez Jiraiya sea su maestro." Onoki dijo y ambos jonin se marcharon. "Por cierto no he tomado ningún aprendiz, talvez haga una excepción al hijo de mi sensei." Onoki respondió y salió del cuarto de tortura e interrogación.

* * *

-Tierra del Aire, Cercas de la aldea escondida entre la arena-

Naruto caminaba por el desierto, fue cuando aplico chakra a su alrededor y efectivamente la aldea se encontraba a solamente un par de kilómetros. Calmadamente empezó a caminar, cuando estaba en una de las montañas que la rodeaban, el sonrio y empezó a escalarla. Haciendo sellos de manos aplico una técnica.

"Hitsuji, Saru, Tora, Inu, Ne; Arte Secreto: Camaleón…" El rubio lo dijo silenciosamente y se hizo transparente. A transparencia me refiero a que el mismo se aplico como un espejo para que todo su cuerpo reflejara el escenario a su alrededor. Usando un jutsu rango D de Elemento Agua, aplico una sustancia acuosa pegajosa en las plantas de sus sandalias para hacerlas pegajosas ante cualquier material y así poder caminar en las paredes. (I, Tatsu, Inu, Ushi, Tora, Hitsuji; Elemento Secreto Agua: Acuoso Pegajoso).

Caminando en varias paredes, llego a la torre Kazekage y vio una plática del mismo Tercer Kazekage con los miembros del Concilio.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama, con todo respeto. Es necesario empezar a actuar contra Konoha, no sabemos cuando vayan a tramar algo." Un miembro del concilio asintió y el Tercer Kazekage se quedo pensando. "Es necesario crear medidas, hay que contestarles a Konoha de una manera o de otra. Escuche que unos genin de Konoha tienen una misión importante de llevar a un civil de dinero a la aldea de las piedras. Asesínenlo a el y a dos genin del equipo para hacer saber a los de Konoha que esta es la guerra." El Kazekage empezó a escribir en un rollo las órdenes exactas. Inclusive especificando matar a solamente dos y dejar uno libre para que informe con detalle los eventos que ocurrieron.

"También tenemos que discutir con el supuesto rumor de una alianza entre Amegakure y Konoha." Los miembros del concilio de inmediato empezaron a protestar ante tal alianza, tener a Hanzo la Salamandra como enemigo es algo que Suna no puede ni siquiera imaginar. Serian destruidos como meras cucarachas por un solo hombre, trayendo solamente vergüenza a la nación y a la aldea. "El Daimyo inclusive nos hizo saber de que tal rumor esta causando cierto nerviosismo a el y a la tropa real. Nos pide que si tal alianza es verdadera entonces ordenar a las tropas reales y a las shinobi a hacer un ataque en conjunto contra Hanzo la salamandra para terminar con el, sus ejércitos y si es posible con toda Amegakure no Sato sin dejar sobrevivientes." El miembro del concilio dijo su opinión e inclusive todo lo que dijo era verdadero. "Bueno, tendremos que estar de acuerdo con las autoridades del Señor Feudal para poder llevar a cabo ese ataque sorpresivo y ultimado a la aldea de la lluvia." El tercer Kazekage informo y después de haber hecho un rollo lo envió por un pájaro mensajero al Señor Feudal.

Hattori Hanzo de inmediato escapo de Sunagakure para llevar ese pedazo de información a la aldea de la lluvia.

* * *

-Días Después-

-Afueras de la Aldea de la Lluvia-

El Equipo de Anko estaba llevando al civil a Ishigakure, sorpresivamente faltaba poco para llegar a dicha aldea. Mitarashi Anko sentía el ambiente algo tenso y como si alguien los estuviera viendo. Y ocurrió tan rápido.

Hombres vestidos como Jonin de Suna aparecieron alrededor del Equipo Genin. "Formación Mantis, AHORA!" Anko ordeno y lo único que escucho fueron los cuerpos caer.

El cliente y sus compañeros habían sido asesinados.

Un shinobi de Suna se iba a acercar a Anko, fue cuando de inmediato una cadena se enrollo en el cuello del hombre, y lo empezó a sofocar. El otro par de shinobi's miro para ver de donde venia la cadena pero no tuvieron chanza de ver porque de inmediato la oz doble corto el cuello del hombre, haciéndolo morir de la por manera. Y el Tercer Shinobi tenía el filo de una Katana en su cuello.

Un rubio vestido muy extraño con una bufanda roja había hecho todo eso.

* * *

_Hattori Hanzo estaba a punto de informar a su abuelo de la información de Suna cuando vio al equipo de Genin de Konoha que el Kazekage ordeno asaltar. De inmediato preparo la cadena de su Oz. Vio que el asalto comenzó y vio una entrada en el primer shinobi y con habilidad avanzada aventó la cadena y esta se enrollo muy fuertemente en el cuello del hombre, sin pensarlo dos veces aventó la Oz al segundo shinobi y preparo su Katana para tener al tercero bajo su mando. En su mene dio gracias a su abuelo por enseñarlo a utilizar la Kusarigama y ambas Katanas cuando un asalto se presentase, ya séase con el siendo el asaltado o el viendo el asalto y pudiendo actuar de afuera a dentro. El hombre tenia muchos cálculos de diversas situaciones en su cabeza y el ha aprendido varias._

* * *

Anko se sorprendio al ver al chico rubio con una bufanda roja salvarla de su muerte. "**Vete…**" Fue lo único que escucho salir de esa bufanda y ella se quedo atónita. "**¡VETE!**" El exclamo y la kunoichi de Konoha de inmediato corrió en dirección de vuelta a Konoha, sin parar. "Diganle a su Kazekage que Hanzo-Jiji ya sabe del ataque que Suna y Kaze no Kuni hará a Ame. Diganle que yo Hattori Hanzo su nieto, estará complacido de informarle." El sonrio detrás de su bufanda y usando chakra la cadena minimizo en tamaño y corrió de la escena. Dejando a un Jonin de Suna muerto y dos con la tarea de transmitir el mensaje al Kazekage.

* * *

"Lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido pero aun así actuaste acorde a la situación presentada. Tendré que planear que hacer ahora, bien hecho nieto. El día de mañana nos adentraremos más en tu entrenamiento. Como yo temí, la guerra ha llegado a nosotros y será muy difícil que se valla. Asi que tendré que entrenarte para que seas un shinobi entre shinobi. Porque es necesario que cargues con mi legacía pero al mismo tiempo, tu aprendas tu mismo y al final la hagas nuestra legacía." El líder de Amegakure confeso y salió de su oficina para enseñarle mas a su nieto en las artes Shinobi y Samurái. El padre de Hanzo era un Samurái que se hizo shinobi y se convirtió en lo que el mundo llamo Ronin.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el primer capitulo de mi saga que empezara desde los principios de la Tercera Guerra Ninja. **

**De Naruto cambio radicalmente a Hattori Hanzo para convertirse en el Shinobi nieto de Hanzo la Salamandra y digno de ser el nieto del Hombre y llevar su nombre.**

**Edades Conforme al Tiempo actual (Personajes Relevantes Hasta ahora):**

**Naruto – 6**

**Anko – 7**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi – 47**

**Jiraiya – 33**

**Tsunade – 33**

**Orochimaru – 33**

**Minato – 19**

**Mikoto – 19**

**Hanzo – 48**

**Tercer Kazekage – 37**


	3. Ascendio

Capitulo 2

Ascendió

El Amekage miraba a su nieto con cierta felicidad detrás de su mascara de gas, a diferencia de el su nieto tomo el Fuinjutsu como si fuese simplemente algo normal y común. 'Como su Abuela…' Hanzo sonrio ante tal pensamiento, oh si…ella era todo un ángel; aunque especial y única por esa naturaleza picara que escondía detrás de esa sonrisa angelical. 'Una mujer única, oh si.' El líder de ame pensó al ver a su nieto podría decir que tenia su color de pelo aunque lo tenia erizado como su abuela, eso si no lo podía negar. "Hijo…" El dijo y simplemente en ese miso momento pensó. El niño enfrente de él era como el hijo que jamás pudo criar, y lo educo como su padre lo hizo con el. Desde su infancia veía la muerte como algo natural y sabia la diferencia entre un shinobi sano y uno loco. "Hijo, es hora de que pruebes tus habilidades para ir a los exámenes Chunin que serán en Konoha. Ahí veras mucho talento al igual que tu, unos mas que otros y unos menos que otros. Acuérdate lo que te he enseñado y jamás lo olvides, porque es parte de ti." La salamandra comento y se quito su mascara. Mostrando su rostro a su nieto, por primera vez en toda su vida.

"Siempre he querido dejar huella, y ahora que puedo. No preguntes…esto es de mi para ti." Hanzo puso su mascara de doble filtro en la mesa, su nieto se acerco y la tomo. Sin pensarlo abrazo al hombre agradeciéndole por todo, el simplemente se dejo querer por su nieto. Esa frialdad que usualmente usaba todo el rato, simplemente era usada para extraños fuera de la familia. Su nieto se puso la mascara y de inmediato sonrio. "Bueno, tome la libertad de llamar a tus amigos para que viniesen." Y fue cuando dos jóvenes entraron al cuarto de Hanzo. El enojo en sus caras se vio por un momento y Hanzo simplemente dio un respiro mentalmente. 'Hijo…tendrás que ser presentado ante la realidad y tus amigos te van a traicionar, eso no significa que los verdaderos amigos harán eso.' El líder de Ame pensó y simplemente les dio el permiso para ir a Amegakure como un equipo de genin cuyo sensei murió recientemente y no han podido tener otro por el tiempo. El abuelo simplemente se sentía mal por haber dejado que semejantes personas llegaran a la vida del rubio, pero simplemente no lo pudo evitar. Para cuando vio su maldad el ya estaba muy apegado a ellos, y no podía cambiar lo susodicho. Los vio dejar su oficina y el simplemente espero el momento. Su cara estaba desnuda para todo el mundo, una sonrisa vio su rostro para prepararse para lo peor.

Había enviado a su nieto a los exámenes Chunin porque después de haber investigado a la madre por un tiempo, seria lo mejor que el chico regresara a su aldea natal, el ya no podía estar aquí sabiendo que el lugar seria arrasado por la guerra, y el simplemente no quería a su nieto sentir la muerte del que pensaba que era su único ser querido.

Sin nada más que pensar, vio que aun faltaba tiempo para el momento; un momento que lo marcara por seguro.

* * *

Fue solamente un par de días para que los tres llegaran a Konoha. Lofy y Hanzo eran muy amigos, el Hattori era muy apegado al huérfano que simplemente no podía dejar que muriese. Era su único amigo junto con Zu. Los demás en ame simplemente lo temían porque era nieto del hombre que hacia que entrara miedo en sus sistemas, pero extrañamente estos dos huérfanos jamás les importo.

Los exámenes Chunin empezaría solamente con tres partes, la primera parte era una parte muy importante para cada shinobi, el esconderse y no ser detectado. Aquí era uno individual pero se contaba por equipo, el propósito era adentrarse secretamente a una casa preparada para esta prueba sin ser detectado y asesinar a una persona. Usualmente esto se haría en exámenes Jonin pero por tiempos de guerra y conflicto político se hacia esta prueba a Genin para introducirlos y algo un poco mas real para los Chunin, aunque usualmente los Chunin aplicaban su conocimiento en ANBU y al salir ya eran Jonin o hacían algo mas real en los Exámenes Jonin.

En resumen había diez equipos y en la primera prueba, dos no la pasaron y seis la pasaron; unos hicieron mejor que otros. En el caso de Hanzo el lo hizo excepcional, lo que sorprendio a varios del examen. Anotaron que tenia vasta experiencia en infiltración y que en el real pasaría lo mismo. Inclusive le gano por cuatro puntos a Hatake Kakashi, el segundo más alto de toda la prueba.

* * *

"Llegamos a la parte mas importante y en la que los equipos lucharan en el bosque de la muerte. Y los equipos ganadores, Irán a las finales. Las finales será peleas de equipos…el equipo ganador tendrá una batalla estilo todos contra todos donde los tres pelearan. El vencedor será el ganador." El Chunin nombro a todos los equipos y varios Chunin llegaron al área. "Dos equipos seguirán a un Chunin a un área especial y reservada para que ustedes peleen. El tendrá una lista donde nombrara al equipo ganador." El Chunin encargado exclamo y varios equipos siguieron a sus Chunin.

* * *

**Pelea 1: Equipo Mitarashi vs Equipo Gekko:**

Integrantes Equipo Mitarashi:

_Mitarashi Anko_

_Sarutobi Asuma_

_Shiranui Genma_

Integrantes Equipo Gekko:

_Gekko Hayate_

_Morino Ibiki_

_Umino Iruka_

"Esta pelea de equipos constara de dos rounds. El primer round será pelea entre todo el equipo, el round tendrá una duración exacta de cuatro minutos. Después será una pelea uno a uno donde se podrá llamar solamente tres veces ayuda de ambos de sus compañeros de equipo. Los compañeros tendrán que hacer Jutsu o Técnicas de Rango Lejano o medio pero no pueden interferir en el campo de batalla. Esto es para cuando uno del equipo se encuentre en un uno a uno los miembros del equipo sepan como ayudar, mientras que el primer round será un equipo contra equipo. Aquí se vale todo…excepto matar. ¿Preparados?" Pregunto el hombre mientras que los genin del equipo se veían nerviosos.

"¡HAJIME!"

El Chunin grito y tiro diez bombas de humo, por lo que hizo que el humo cubriera todo el escenario mientras se retiraba.

* * *

El Humo se disperso y de inmediato los genin de los equipos fueron a la ofensiva brutal.

_**Gekko Hayate vs Anko**_

La Katana de Hayate choco contra la kunai de Anko; fue cuando la Mitarashi quito su kunai y dio una aptada el torso de Hayate, el Genin de inmediato descartando su Katana en su lugar dio un golpe que no dio en donde debía y Anko tomo la mano y la torció. El genin dio una patada en el torso de la chica para liberarse y de inmediato fue por el golpe de muerte, tomo su Katana y rápidamente fue hacia el cuello, para ser sorprendido por otra kunai que bloqueo el golpe y de inmediato e genin dio un golpe al estomago de la kunoichi, para ver la mano de la kunoichi.

"¿Cuando terminara?" Pregunto Hayate para que Anko en vez saltar y lanzo senbon, algo que jamás revelo fue que el padre de ella Orochimaru, le enseño el arte de la acupuntura…pero en ve de solamente usar agujas, usar senbon y agujas. Y fue por eso que en la bolsa ninja de ella tenía kunai, senbon y agujas. Las senbon cayeron en el cuello de Hayate y este simplemente callo. Mitarashi Anko de inmediato fue a ayudar a Genma.

* * *

**Morino Ibiki vs Sarutobi Asuma**

Asuma engancho a Ibiki en una pelea de Taijutsu, por lo que simple y tonta. Pero, Ibiki simplemente lo venció sin ninguna complicación por lo que esto causo la ira del Sarutobi. Esto lo enfureció, pero simplemente no pudo decir nada, su padre se negó en enseñarle técnicas del clan y su sensei Orochimaru simplemente ni lo escuchaba, por lo que dejaba al Sarutobi sin ningún entrenamiento a diferencia de sus compañeros Anko y Genma.

Sin otra cosa que hacer, Ibiki fue a ayudar a Iruka.

* * *

**Umino Iruka, Morino Ibiki vs Mitarashi Anko, Shiranui Genma**

Genma estaba a punto de hacer que Iruka se rindiera cuando un golpe contacto su torso y le quito todo el aire. Viendo en su frente, vio a Morino Ibiki en frente de el, tomo distancia cuando a su lado apareció su compañera de Equipo Mitarashi Anko. La kunoichi saco una kunai y enfocando chakra en ella, esta simplemente prendió en flamas rojas, pero estas no la quemaban. Genma saco su Katana y fue contra Iruka y Anko fue contra Ibiki.

Iruka de inmediato hizo un Doton jutsu para recubrir su mano con piedra y golpear a Genma, por lo que casi, acertó, excepto que el genin utilizo su Katana para bloquear el golpe. Genma entro en la posición de Taijutsu básico y dio una patada a la cara de Iruka, este no la pudo bloquear y se quedo mareado por un momento. Tomando el momento este simplemente pone el filo de su Katana en el cuello de Iruka. "Me rindo." Fue lo único que dijo y de inmediato salió el Chunin y los separo a ambos.

* * *

Anko enterro la kunai en llamas en la pierna de Ibiki cuando este la golpeo en el torso. El genin se hinco por el dolor y la kunoichi de inmediato dio una patada al rostro del hombre, dos golpes al torso y una kunai estaba en su cuello. "M…me rindo." Fue lo único que pudo decir con un tono de enojo y furia. El Chunin de inmediato los separo.

"El segundo round consistirá en las mismas peleas pero con apoyo de sus compañeros." El Chunin asintió y se hizo la pelea.

* * *

**Iruka vs Genma**

Iruka y Genma esperaron y cuando el encargado grito el Hajiime Iruka pego la palma de su mano al piso. De inmediato Iruka reacciono. "Tora; Jutsu Portador de Obscuridad." Iruka exclamo y la obscuridad rodeo a Genma. Genma trato de moverse pero no pudo, se quedo sorprendido que el Dobe y el último de la clase hiciera esto. "Ríndete." La voz de Iruka sonó por toda su obscuridad y el simplemente se negó, fue cuando de inmediato escucho un chillido que empezó a darle un dolor intenso de cabeza. "Me rindo." Fue lo único que paso y Genma apareció otra vez de nuevo y sin nada, el Chunin ya estaba en frente de el. "Iruka Umino avanza a la siguiente ronda." Fue lo único que dijo y Genma se retiro.

* * *

**Ibiki vs Anko**

Anko empezó a hacer sellos de mano. "Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego." Y la bola de fuego fue contra Ibiki. El genin llamo a Iruka, este de inmediato hizo un muro de tierra para bloquear la técnica de fuego y aplicar un pequeño Genjutsu de sentidos sobre Anko.

De inmediato la kunoichi quito el Genjutsu para ver el puño de Ibiki en la cara, que la mando lejos unos cuantos metros. Ibiki se acerco cuando Genma se interpuso lanzando unas kunai y después en un ángulo opuesto lanzo una senbon que dieron justo al blanco, en el cuello de Ibiki, el no sabia acupuntura como para estar al nivel de Anko pero comúnmente lanzaba senbon para que fueran al cuello directo. No para dormir músculos como lo hacia Anko. Ibiki cayó desmayado y el Chunin dio la victoria a Anko. "Mitarashi Anko pasa a la siguiente ronda." Fue lo único que dijo el Chunin y les dijo que salieran del bosque.

* * *

**Equipo Minato vs Equipo Mikoto**

Integrantes Equipo Minato:

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Uchiha Obito_

_Nohara Rin_

Integrantes Equipo Mikoto:

_Uzuki Yugao_

_Maito Gai_

_Ebisu_

* * *

Nadie sabia a quien escoger así que Gai fue contra Kakashi mientras que Yugao con su Katana fue contra Rin.

Rin en este tiempo no tenía técnicas para defenderse, y de hecho ella siempre era salvada por Kakashi; lo que l convirtió en una fangirl. Viendo la Katana de Yugao acercándose, ella pensó que seria su fin. Fue cuando simplemente el dolor nunca vino y en frente de ella estaba Obito Uchiha, con una cortada en su pecho.

Yugao Uzuki era una genin Kunoichi especializada en Kenjutsu más que en otra arte, cuando iba a atacar a Rin; ella tomo precaución pero cuando el Uchiha fue a defender a la kunoichi ella movió su espada creyendo que atacaría a Rin y en vez ataco al Uchiha.

* * *

Poder.

Por primera vez Obito Uchiha sintió un poder llegando a su cuerpo, algo que jamás sintió. Su vista era muy diferente, todo era más lento y fluido ante sus ojos. Enfoco su vista y vio todo mucho mas claro de lo que veía antes.

* * *

Yugao vio a Obito y vio su sharingan activado.

Mucho más sorprendido se vio cuando este se encontraba en estado completamente maduro, las tres comas adornando sus ojos. Ella de inmediato tomo distancia y Gai fue el que fue contra Obito y Ebisu fue contra Kakashi.

* * *

Gai conecto un golpe el cual Obito bloqueo con su mano y respondió fluidamente. El shinobi se sorprendio, habiendo escuchado el record de Obito simplemente no pudo sentir pero el sorprenderse ante tal enemigo. Ambos empezaron una pelea de puro Taijutsu, pero a diferencia de otros. Obito mostro sus verdadera cara, y en vez de usar solamente Taijutsu. Usaba ciertos trucos, ¿que hacia?

Gai tomo distancia y de inmediato sintió el cambio en sus sentidos, sus oídos quedaron zordos y no podía escuchar nada. El usando poco chakra quito el Genjutsu para sorprenderse que Obito estaba justamente en frente de el. Obito dio un golpe y de inmediato apareció en el ángulo opuesto dando más golpes y una patada, por lo que hizo que Gai cayera.

* * *

"_Obito…" Un Uchiha se acerco al chico mientras este simplemente le mostraba una mirada de desprecio. "Sabes, a tu abuelo Kagami no le hubiera gustado que me mirases así."El hombre sonrio y le dijo a Obito que lo siguiera. _

"_Te mostrare algo que tu abuelo creo pero que jamás pudo aplicar y que tu padre se negó a aprender. Es el Yami-Gen Taijutsu. Que es el Yami-Gen Taijutsu, simplemente es la combinación del talento único de los Uchiha en Genjutsu y Taijutsu en perfecta harmonía. Ahora, como lo puedes aplicar, esto es lo importante. Una habilidad secreta del sharingan es que, puedes usar tus ojos para proyectarte a ti mismo en un lugar. Ahora, por ejemplo. En una pelea de Taijutsu usualmente el usuario tiene que moverse para poder fluir con el enemigo, aquí. Tienes la herramienta de que, al atacar…si el enemigo descubre tu punto débil, puedes cambiar de ángulo radicalmente y atacar. Ahora, esto es solamente el principio, ahora viene lo mejor. Usualmente el enemigo tratara de usar los pies para poder percibir tus movimientos, pero...si aplicas Genjutsu a tus pies para confundir a tu enemigo usarías su única esperanza a tu favor. Confundiéndolo radicalmente con un Genjutsu que visualizaría a los pies haciendo lo contrario que estas haciendo realmente. Ahora viene lo mejor, usa tu alrededor para alterarlo con Genjutsu, ya sea el olfato, el sonido alrededor o inclusive alterar realmente la percepción del usuario sin tener que usar la vista directa a los ojos. Ahora el punto aquí es utilizar el Genjutsu como un truco en contra del enemigo y seguir peleando, no solamente dar dos golpes e ir a n prueba y error de Genjutsu, así no es. Tienes que alterar la percepción del enemigo sin dejar baja tu guardia. Ese es el secreto." El Uchiha explico y le dio el rollo que contenía el estilo Yami-Gen Taijutsu que su abuelo jamás pudo terminar._

* * *

"Maito Gai, cayo." El Chunin declaro y Gai estuvo fuera. Eso lo sorprendio mucho.

* * *

Ebisu fue contra Kakashi, este trato de empezar con Taijutsu pero Kakashi contra-ataco el golpe que Ebisu trato de dar con una patada en el torso y un golpe en la cara, y con una kunai en su cuello el tuvo que rendirse.

* * *

**Ame vs Taki**

Integrantes Equipo Ame:

_Hattori Hanzo_

_L_

_Zu_

Integrantes Equipo Taki:

_Takimaru_

_Wu_

_Yuu_

* * *

**Hanzo vs Takimaru**

Hanzo de inmediato saco sus dos Nodachi y salto haciendo que su cuerpo girara y que las espadas hicieran algo como un movimiento en hélice. Takimaru utilizo su Katana para bloquear el asalto con espada y vio que no había nada. El pánico llego al cuando de inmediato sintió algo frio en su cuello y que lo sofocaba.

"Ríndete." Hanzo respondió y el simplemente se quedo sorprendido. "¿Cómo?" El pregunto y el simplemente rio. "El que te ataco al principio fue un clon. Lancé la cadena y la utilicé para sofocarte." Respondió y el ninja de Takigakure no se quiso rendir. El no tuvo remedio que ahogarlo con la cadena y que muriera sin aire para respirar.

* * *

**L vs Wu**

L cubrió el piso de hielo y sonrio. Usando el efecto resbaladizo del hielo, empezó a resbalar en el sin caerse y como todo un acróbata, salto y dio una patada a la kunoichi que se quedo simplemente sorprendida a tal estilo de Taijutsu muy femenino. La Kunoichi corrió hacia el shinobi pero, sin darse cuenta…del mismo piso salió un pico que, la partió en dos.

* * *

**Zu vs Yuu**

Zu de igual manera mato a su enemigo llenando el aire alrededor de ambos en veneno mortal, que después de haberlo inhalado el enemigo tuvo una convulsión que lo mato de inmediato.

* * *

El tercer Hokage vio el papel que mostraba a los equipos ganadores de la primera y segunda ronda de exámenes Chunin.

**Equipo Mitarashi**

**Equipo Kakashi**

**Equipo Mikoto (Fueron Agregados por alguna razón aparente)**

**Equipo Ame**

El tercer Hokage sonrio y dio instrucciones para que se llevaran a acabo las peleas preliminares. El Hokage de inmediato dio las peleas.

Anko vs Yugao

Obito vs Gai

Kakashi vs Ibiki

Genma vs L

Asuma vs Zu

Hanzo vs Ebisu

* * *

**Lamento si las peleas no fueron tan narradas pero simplemente le di a cada personaje sus habilidades actuales, Por ejemplo;**

**La pelea de Kakashi fue fácil porque Ebisu no era mucho del batallar y Kakashi lo hizo aun mas fácil haciendo que comiera el polvo, las peleas de Anko; ella tuvo ventaja por la acupuntura y por las kunai que utilizaba con fuego mas que el Taijutsu, la pelea de Obito fue dada seguimiento ya que para este entonces Obito era considerado como nada; le di relevancia a su pelea con Gai pero no tanto para sobrepasar. Con Asuma tuve que ser mas especifico, porque según esto Asuma fue ignorado por su padre; así que le especifique que asuma no sabia nada y que necesitan que le ayuden. **

**Con Hanzo lo hice fácil porque tiene una mente estratégica y utilizo el primer golpe a su ventaja para simplemente fingir que era el pero no lo era, y tener al enemigo a su merced. L tiene el Hyoton pero lo utiliza muy extensivamente, osease, El transformar el piso y andar como casi bailarín de hielo es su oficio. Y con Zu ella tiene afinidad por el Dokuton que se refiere a la creación de venenos y ácidos…explica lo del veneno alrededor.**


	4. Descendio

Capitulo 3

Desciendio

Después de mostrar el letrero con los participantes a las finales. El Tercer Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen dio la orden que dentro de un mes se llevarían acabo las finales de los exámenes Chunin.

Mitarashi Anko salió victoriosa y su padre Orochimaru, el sannin se sorprendio. "Muy bien hecho Anko-chan." El padre fue a abrazar a su hija. El hombre ya no era el mismo de antes y sus dos compañeros de equipo y el Hokage lo podían asegurar. Desde que Anko llego a la vida del Sannin, lo cambio por completo. Le ha enseñado todo lo que sabia y dejo sus experimentos para convertirse en nada mas y nada menos que convertirse en División Laboratorio de Konoha, desde que Anko nació el se volvió la cabecilla de dicha organización donde los médicos con conocimientos altos sobre ciencia y matemática llegaban.

Algo que Konoha agradecía al sannin fue y sigue siendo la producción de medicinas y también la cura para enfermedades avanzadas gracias a los complejos análisis de sangre y otros que ciertamente; al terminar y tener medicina o vitamina. Le dan más vitalidad a un shinobi. Se podía ver al sannin comúnmente en el Instituto Químico de Konoha, a uno cuantos metros de distancia del hospital de Konoha.

Hace mucho tiempo Orochimaru tuvo que pagar el crimen por haber matado a un inocente niño llamado Yamato, el niño podría ser unos años menos que Kakashi, y Orochimaru acepto su culpa y lo ha enmendado trabajando duro y siendo muy trabajador para su aldea.

Hanzo caminaba solo por el campo de entrenamiento donde se llevaron acabo las preliminares, salió y fue al monumento a los Hokages para tomar un respiro solo.

* * *

Uchiha Obito a lo que muchos nos sabían era que tenia un amigo, era un chico del mismo clan Uchiha que simplemente ignorando los dilemas que tenia el clan decidio juntarse con Obito. Pero a diferencia de Obito, el ya tenia el sharingan desde hace mucho por lo que simplemente creaba cierta tensión entre ambos en unos momentos y en otros no.

"Takeshi." El Uchiha saludo a su amigo o diría el mejor amigo ya que simplemente le confía todo a el. "Obito." Su mejor amigo lo saludo de la misma manera y ambos comenzaron a platicar. "Que te puedo decir. Puedes creerlo, de la noche a la mañana cuando creí que Rin moriría me interpuso entre ella y una muerte segura para ella y active mi sharingan en estado maduro." Obito asintió mientras le platicaba todo a su amigo. Sin saberlo Takeshi tenia escondida una kunai…el estaba preparado para matar a Obito. Ya que, a diferencia de Obito. Takeshi tenia a sus padres, los padres de Takeshi siempre le han dicho que tiene que ser el mejor para tener lo que quiere, la aceptación y el reconocimiento de sus padres. Obito y Takeshi caminaron hasta que se acercaron a un pequeño lago en uno de los muchos campos de entrenamiento de Konoha. El lago decían que estaba muy hondo. "Takeshi…creo que deberíamos irnos. Siento algo que, no se." Obito respondió y fue cuando Takeshi sonrio. "Obito, creo que es tiempo de que te vallas." Su mejor amigo respondió con toda la confianza del mundo por lo que Obito simplemente lo miro y se quedo sorprendido. "Takeshi…tu, tu jamás me dirías algo así. ¿Qué te ocurre?" El Uchiha pregunto muy preocupado y fue cuando Takeshi saco su kunai y trato de incrustarla en el pecho de Obito, fue cuando el Uchiha se negó y tomo la mano de Takeshi. Obito cambio su cara a una de decepción y tristeza. "¿Por que Takeshi?" Obito trato de razonar cuando su mejor amigo simplemente rio. "Nadie en el clan te quiere, todos te odian. ¡RIN TE ODIA POR INTERPONERTE ENTRE ELLA Y KAKASHI!" El mejor amigo grito y la fuerza de Obito se fueron decayendo. "¡NADIE CREE EN TI OBITO! ¡TODO KONOHA ODIA TU MALDITA VOZ Y TU MALDITA EXISTENCIA!" El mejor amigo siguió diciendo las verdades de Obito, el simplemente se iba decayendo cuando simplemente la fuerza vino a el. Repentina y empujo la kunai al punto que al apretar la mano de su mejor amigo, el soltó la kunai en dolor y Obito sin para, la enterro en el pecho de su mejor amigo.

Takeshi simplemente se vio sorprendido mientras que el dolor llegaba a su pecho y Obito se quedo palpado. "Takeshi…" Obito trato de razonar mientras vio a su amigo caer y Obito vio a su amigo muerto y sus ojos empezaron a sangrar y a doler. El pego un grito y tratando de desviar su dolor, abrazo a su mejor amigo, el cual lo quiso matar y el por defensa lo tuvo que matar. "¡TAKESHI!" Obito grito mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su mejor amigo, fue cuando el dolor fue inmenso y sucumbió ante el.

* * *

-Al Siguiente día-

Uchiha Obito despertó para ver en frente de el al Tercer Hokage, a Uchiha Fugaku y sorprendentemente a Tsunade Senju y su amante Kato Dan. Obito los miro y luego empezó a llorar.

Dan se acerco y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al Uchiha. "Se que te defendiste Obito, no fue tu culpa. Fue la suya por tomar tan ciega decisión." El amante de la Senju asintió y el pequeño Uchiha agradeció al hombre por su ayuda. "Obito Uchiha, tenemos el honor de aceptarte en nuestro clan, ya que. Eres el tercer Uchiha en haber activado la segunda fase del Sharingan, una fase que solamente los hermanos Madara e Izuna pudieron activar. El Mangekyo Sharingan; que se activa al presenciar la muerte de un ser querido, en tu caso fue la de tu mejor amigo Takeshi." Uchiha Fugaku menciono mientras que el pequeño Uchiha simplemente miro abajo. "¿A que horas es su funeral?" Obito pregunto con cierta obscuridad en su tono y Fugaku dio un respiro. "Dentro de unos minutos." El Uchiha respondió y Obito se paro. "Nadie es mi amigo; pero eso no me evita despedir a aquel que trato de hacer el papel y el mejor acto." Obito respondió en un tono amargo y después de vestirse en ropas negras salió del hospital.

Ahí se encontraba la tumba de su amigo, el funeral había sido ayer.

En sus manos cargaba rosas negras empapadas con sangre. Donde habrá conseguido tal liquido vital, eso no se sabe. Deposito las rosas negras con espinas en la tumba de su mejor amigo y se quedo frente a ella. La lluvia mojando su rostro y sus ropas negras. Sus ojos que mostraban dolor y soledad en ellos. "Nadie es mi amigo; todos son mi enemigos. Nadie conforta; todos lastiman. Nadie ama; todos odian. Nadie sabe que existo; lo único que ven es…nada." Fue lo único que dijo pero antes de irse una voz lo detuvo. "Porque mentirte a ti mismo." Menciono una voz femenina, Obito no confiando en nadie activo su sharingan y vio a la persona.

Era Uzuki Yugao.

El desactivo su sharingan y empezó a caminar, ignorando la existencia de la kunoichi. Fue cuando las manos de ella tomo su brazo e hizo que el Uchiha voltee a mirarla. "¿Por que te interesas?" Obito pregunto con rencor y odio en su voz. "No todos estamos para atacarte." Ella respondió y el simplemente miro al piso. "Eso dices cuando tienes amigas y todos reconocen tu existencia en la aldea. A mi, ni mis padres reconocen mi existencia." El dijo y se empezó a ir. "Mientes." Ella dijo y el apretó sus puños y con toda su furia y odio la miro a ella.

El Mangekyo Sharingan de Obito la miraba a ella, sus ojos, lloraban lágrimas de dolor y soledad.

Fue cuando simplemente decidio voltearse y darle la espalda a la kunoichi.

"Algo que nadie supo fue que, a mis cuatro años. Tuve que escapar de mis padres y sobrevivir en las calles por el maltrato que me hacían. Talvez nunca me golpearon, pero me azotaban." Obito se quito su playera para mostrar su espalda y sus brazos que jamás mostro por sus vestimentas de mangas largas. Llenos de cicatrices de todas esas veces que los padres de Obito lo maltrataban. Yugao se quedo sorprendida, sin palabras. "Por el simple hecho de haber nacido, tuve que ser el que cargara la culpa de vivir en la familia disfuncional donde mi padre era un Uchiha que perdió su brazo y una pierna y lo único que podía hacer era ser un vendedor y tener una vida donde no ganaba nada. Y mi madre, una ex-kunoichi que al vivir con papa tuvo que retirarse del trabajo." El respondió mientras volvió a ponerse su playera y vio al cielo. "Escuche que tengo una hermanita menor…y por lo que he escuchado. La tratan mejor que a mi." El pequeño Uchiha respondió y empezó a caminar solo por las calles mientras Yugao con lagrimas de escuchar la triste historia de Obito, trato de ir tras el.

* * *

Obito camino hasta llegar a su apartamento, como si su sueldo de genin le diera para más. En realidad, todo esto era basura.

Sus padres eran basura, casi todo Konoha era basura, su sensei era basura, Kakashi era basura, rin era basura. Miro a su apartamento de lejos y sintió calor en su espalda. Un calor que nunca ha sentido, algo que envidiaba de las personas que lo sentían y se quejaban sobre ello. Una lágrima broto de su rostro y simplemente dijo una sola palabra. "El amor y el calor son temporales; el frio y la soledad son eternos…" Fue lo que dijo cuando escucho un leve susurro que no pudo escuchar.

Era Yugao otra vez, pero ella lo abrazaba a el. Obito trato de quitarse a la Uzuki de encima cuando ella dijo una palabra que lo sorprendio. "Perdón…" Escucho el leve susurro de la kunoichi y el simplemente dio una sonrisa. "No tienes porque pedir perdón." El dijo y ella lo siguió abrazando. "¿Por que lo haces? Usualmente te veía con Kurenai hablando de otros." El respondió y Yugao se quedo abrazándolo. Ya no era tan fuerte como antes pero aun así, seguía abrazándolo. Fue cuando miro y vio que la kunoichi sucumbió ante el cansancio. El sin que hacer y sin saber donde quedaba la casa de ella, entre a su departamento y la durmió en un sofá y el se fue a su cama a dormir.

Talvez no era necesario ser tan obscuro…el lo que ha hecho lo ha hecho por el.

* * *

El ser científico no salvo a Orochimaru de su obsesión por querer el poder. Y por eso Anko esta aquí con el, para prepararla para que tenga el sello maldito.

"Pequeña Anko, es tiempo para darte la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento." Orochimaru sonrio muy expresivamente mientras contenía sus ganas de reír maléficamente. "Te enseñare una técnica que hará que todos caigan ante ti y tu poder." El respondió y ella simplemente contenía su alegría. "Pequeña Anko, déjame darte esto, y seras mas poderosa que nunca." Orochimaru respondió y su cuello se alargo y se acerco lentamente al cuello de su hija cuando de inmediato su cabeza fue pateada por el pie de alguien, y ese alguien se interpuso entre su hija y el sello maldito.

Se podía notar que su mascara de gas trabajaba mucho mas duro que cuando trabajaba con su abuelo ya que, el usaba dos en vez de una lo que lo hacia el doble de letal. En sus manos sostenía una Oz doble conjunto a una cadena que se puede extender o retractar con chakra.

"Asi que tu eres el que salvo a mi hija de esos Jonin de la Arena. Tienes cierto karma a estar en el momento justo, ya no pude implantar el sello maldito en mi hija." Orochimaru respondió y Anko se quedo sorprendida. El sello maldito era uno de los proyectos que su padre juro haber dejado pero todo fue una mentira. Hattori Hanzo se empezó a quitar su mascara, solamente para que se escuchara su voz.

"Aléjate." El respondió y la kunoichi insistió. "¡No! Quiero saber por que mi padre lo quiso hacer." Ella respondió y el volteo y la agarro de la playera que traía puesta. "Escúchame bien, aléjate. Si tu padre quiso hacerte eso fue porque ya no le interesa nadie." El respondió y ella comenzó a llorar. El la abrazo y se quito su bufanda roja para cubrir la nariz y la boca de la kunoichi. La recostó en el sácate y se quito su mascara de gas.

"Orochimaru." El dijo mientras a cada respiro y palabra se veía el veneno que salía como si fuese el mismo aire que respiraba. "Mi abuelo Hanzo me conto de ti." Hattori Hanzo respondió y Orochimaru se quedo sorprendido de que el hombre tuviera un nito. Orochimaru sonrio y dos personas aparecieron a su lado. Sus compañeros L y Zu.

"¿Sorprendido no?" Orochimaru sonreía y Hanzo simplemente no lo creyó. "Que hacen con el." El dijo tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón cuando ambos simplemente rieron. "Habíamos esperado este momento desde hace mucho. En realidad nos hicimos tus amigos en esperanzas a un día matarte y entregarte a tu abuelo en pedacitos." L revelo y Hanzo simplemente tuvo una cara cabizbaja. "Asi que por ser nieto de mi abuelo me odian eh. Buenos amigos que tuve el rato." El dijo enfadado y entro en defensiva-ofensiva.

Orochimaru rio mientras escapaba y Hanzo se encontraba solo contra ellos dos. "Para mi, ustedes fueron mis mejores amigos…" El respondió y se tuvo que defender.

L cubrió la mayoría del sácate en hielo y Zu esparció veneno alrededor. L con dos Katanas hechas de hielo rato de lastimar a Hanzo para ver solamente ver los dos dientes de su oz y de inmediato saco su Katana y corto a su amigo en dos y empezó a sentir dolor en su cuerpo y en sus ojos.

"Zu, tu fuiste mi mejor amiga. Diría…sentí algo por ti." El respondió con un tono muy amargo y ella simplemente rio. El vio que ella estaba en frente de el, con una kunai en mano, preparada para matarlo y el simplemente uso una de sus Katanas para decapitarla.

* * *

Hanzo la Salamandra se encontraba pisando la tierra que alguna vez fue la tierra de la lluvia. Ninjas de la aldea oculta entre la arena y las hojas, destruyeron todo lo que alguna vez el dijo que fue su casa.

El Kazekage por temor a morir no pudo enfrentarse al gran Hanzo la Salamandra pero en frente de dicho hombre se encontraba Danzo. El que alguna vez fue uno de los muchos estudiantes del segundo.

"Te he estado esperando Danzo." Hanzo la Salamandra comento y Danzo simplemente sonrio. "He esperado tanto este momento. Quería ver algo de lo que alguna vez, casi; mato al hermano mayor de mi sensei. Quiero ver aquel poder que el dijo, era maligno pero que lo controlabas como todo un maestro." El halcón de la guerra comento y la salamandra sonrio. "Oh si, los Hattori tenemos una línea sucesoria. Y fue la que alguna vez me ayudaron a vencer y casi matar al primer Hokage de la hoja. La primera línea sucesoria es tener poderes Omni-Psiquicos, eso explica mis ojos negros que no son humanos." El explico y sonrio. Danzo sin nada mas que pensar saco su espada y fue contra Danzo, y la espada de danzo se clavo en el pecho de Hanzo, pero este simplemente desaparecio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Danzo de inmediato vio a sus alrededores y en su espalda estaba Hanzo, que le dio una patada en la cara que lo envió lejos del circulo de batalla. "Puedo usar Genjutsu que podría luchar y seguir contra los del sharingan." Hanzo la Salamandra comento y Danzo se levanto. "Eres fuerte, pero yo aun lo soy mas." Danzo comento y de inmediato abrió su ojo vendado para descubrir un sharingan, era el sharingan que alguna vez le perteneció a Uchiha Xuang, el padre de Uchiha Fugaku.

Danzo aun teniendo a un ejército completo, los convoco y les ordeno que atacaran a la salamandra sin piedad alguna.

Hanzo se quedo parado y extendió sus manos, las rocas que estaban firmes en el suelo que pisaban se empezaron a romper y a flotar en medio del aire, fue cuando a cierta altura, fueron lanzadas contra los soldados como meteoros cayendo. Era una maravilla ver tal poder en manos de tal shinobi de talla máxima. 'Este es el poder que casi erradica por completo al Primer Hokage y que sin usarlo rindió a los sannin.' El ninja de Konoha se sorprendio. "Morirás." Danzo se aseguro a si mismo que eso pasara.

* * *

Danzo apareció en frente de Hanzo la salamandra y trato de asesinarlo pero no pudo. La salamandra uso su oz para contraatacar su espada delgada. El hombre simplemente gruño y trato de luchar contra el, sabiendo que había respirado el veneno que el hombre expedía a cada respiro. Danzo utilizando un Genjutsu de su sharingan trato de hacer un truco sucio.

Danzo desaparecio y Hanzo volteo cuando una Katana fue incrustada en su pecho. "Sinceramente, tu poder es muy grande Hanzo y me asegurare de darle un muy buen uso." Danzo sonrio y el líder de la lluvia sonrio y agito su cabeza en negativa mientras activaba un sello de mano que indicaba explosión. "Adiós Danzo." Fue lo único que dijo y todo Amegakure fue destruido por una explosión gigante, que seguramente se habrá tardado días o meses en hacer para que todo el lugar explotara. Y que no quedara nada más que escombros y más escombros.

* * *

Hattori Hanzo pego un grito fuerte mientras se sostenía su cabeza. El dolor en su cabeza y sus ojos era insoportable, tanto que por ello sucumbió ante el.

* * *

**Y aquí termina mi capitulo 3 de mi fanfic. **

**Les recomiendo que visiten mi otro fanfic llamado Yuki Jiraiya, esta muy bueno el intro, ya estoy construyendo las ideas.**


End file.
